The Last Goodbye
by Dr Dave
Summary: A County doctor's very own goodbye...


The last goodbye  
  
Was it something I said or something I did?  
Did the words not come out right?  
  
He closed the locker with a forceful slam. He didn't even utter one single syllable to the woman standing beside him, the woman who used to be his boss. He sensed the tension in this small room, so he turned, he turned and left. He didn't even look back.  
  
Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
  
He tried his best to sink into the walls as he walked the seemingly long distance to the exit. He couldn't remember this walk being so long before. He almost laughed at himself, that's because you never walked it as the walk of shame before. That's what he told himself. Eyes stared at him. He didn't look but he knew that the people at the desk would be watching his every move. Waiting for him to do something, crack a joke, break a smile. But he wouldn't. What did he have to smile about? What could he possibly joke about? He knew they knew that too. He didn't want to look at them. He couldn't face their expressions, a multitude of them, ranging from sympathy to disgust.  
  
Like a knife that cuts you, the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar remains  
  
He shifted his backpack from one shoulder to the other as he reached the doors. No-one had offered him a goodbye, no words of encouragement. Once again, he found himself smiling, an ironic smile full of self-mocking. What did you expect? He asked himself. You never did anything to warrant any encouragement. You're disgraced, that's what you are and they have nothing to offer you, no parting words, don't be surprised.  
  
I guess every rose has its thorn..  
  
The doors slid open and he walked out of them for the last time in his life. Again, not looking back he left. As he did so, he thought to himself. How many people had been through these doors? How many people, like he, who now had nothing would walk through these doors in the future? Good luck to them, they would certainly need it.  
  
Just like every day has its dawn  
  
Now he's in the bay, watching as a rig skirts by him, bringing in the next poor soul. He detached himself from that now, he had no right to go and ask for that man's vitals. His hand closed around something concealed within his deep jacket pocket. Never again would that implement be used here. Never again would it hear a beating heart of a Chicago resident. It represented him. It was his career, kept in a pocket. It was his security blanket. As long as he possessed that, he would never have to think about the past.  
  
Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song  
  
"Goodbye Dr Dave" A voice with a familiar, friendly tone says. He looks up, brown eyes meet brown eyes. Italy meets Croatia. He smiles a bit, for that second, he's not alone. For that second, he shares his pain with another. For that second, he's happy. "Goodbye Luka" He replies. He walks alongside the older man. Together they walk away, away from the hospital. Neither says a word, their silences speaking for them. Both know what the other wants to say, both know what the other feels.  
  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every day has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn  
  
They're at the El station now. They both know deep down that this will be the last time they ever see each other, the last time they ever exchange words. So why do neither of them speak? How can they be expected to put their feelings into sentences? There is so much to be said by both of them, yet neither of them utter a word. They stare at each other, taking in each other's images. They want to remember each other as the way they are now, best friends. Finally, one speaks. "I'll miss you Dave, you know that don't you"? He says.  
  
"Of course, I'll miss you too" Dave replies with a small smile. He feels he should grant the Croatian a smile, he wants Luka to remember him as this Dr Dave, not the broken man he hides inside. "I think Dr Weaver is being so unfair" Luka says, more to himself than Dave.  
  
"Don't spoil this moment with her" Dave said adamantly. He heard the distant sounds of the El train. Soon he would be leaving, his last moments with his friend over. He searched for something to say, something that would make Luka feel better about the departure. After a few moments of soul searching, he found the words. "There's a train everyday leaving either way. There's a world, you know. There's a way to go and you'll soon be gone. That's just as well. This is my opening farewell"  
  
"Goodbye Dave" Luka said, hints of a tears glistening within his hazel eyes. Dave tried to hold back his own tears as he pulled Luka into a tight hug. The moment had come and now the two co-workers, who had later become friends, had to separate. "Don't look at this as goodbye Luka, more like.." Dave took a minute to think about this, a cheeky smile came to his face as the words of his old best friend from New York entered his mind. They were perfect. "Smell ya later" He continued. Luka laughed, he didn't do that often. "Smell ya later" He said, the common phrase distorted by his heavy Croatian accent. With those words in their heads, the pair shook hands and Dave boarded the El train. He took one last look out of the window, he saw Luka standing on the platform, waving. He waved back and smiled at his friend. He was the only thing that Dave would miss about Chicago.  
  
"Smell ya later Dr Dave" Luka whispered as the train disappeared from view.  
  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every day has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn  
  
THE END 


End file.
